


my shooting star (i pray you'll fall into my arms)

by ElysiumDreams



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: Guanlin's failing his astronomy class, and an extra credit opportunity is the perfect way to raise his grade. And maybe even capture the heart of his crush, Park Jihoon.





	my shooting star (i pray you'll fall into my arms)

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmm i really wanted to write a quick fluffy panwink fic because the tag has been really dry lately. this feels rushed, and it's also unbeta'd, but i think it's cute? so i wanted to share it anyways.
> 
> also! i know i haven't updated clocks in a while, but i have a lot going on at the moment with school and family issues. plus i'm writing something for the panwink ficfest, and when it's done, i'm hoping it'll be around 20k? but we'll see how that turns out. since it has a deadline, it's my priority right now though. 
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy ;;

* * *

F.

49% to be exact. That's the score Guanlin gets on his astronomy exam for the second time in a row, and god his mother is going to kill him. If it hadn't been for Seonho letting him copy his homework over the weekends, Woojin doing all the work when it comes to group laboratories, he's pretty sure he'd have a F in the class too, rather than the D that he's barely getting by with.

Guanlin sighs in frustration, slicking his dark hair out of his face. He ignores Seonho poking his back and lies his head against the desk instead, because truthfully, he doesn't want to hear about the A his best friend has probably gotten again. But he keeps prodding at his his shoulder, so he finally turns around in annoyance.

“What?”

Seonho is smiling at him smugly, and when he glances down at his desk, he sees the bright red A scribbled on his test. Guanlin scowls and looks back up at the other.

“Told you to study more.”

If Seonho weren't his best friend, Guanlin would've punched him in the face by now. Instead, he just sighs and frowns. “This isn't funny, Seonho. My parents are going to ground me if my grade keeps dropping like this.”

The other male just shrugs, like he finds nothing wrong with what he's just said. “So? Maybe it'll motivate you to study harder.”

“I suck at studying.” Guanlin wants to slam his head into his desk again.

“Get a tutor?” Seonho suggests, but Guanlin just shakes his head again.

“Having a tutor makes me feel weird and awkward-- no thanks.” He sighs, resting an elbow on Seonho’s desk and leaning his cheek against his palm.

“What if your tutor was Park Jihoon--?”

“No.”

“Aw come on, hyung, you know you--”

“No.”

“Liar.”

Guanlin groans, but he's pretty sure his cheeks are red at this point. He can feel the warm gather in them, and he tries to conceal it, covering them with his hands.

Park Jihoon, the kid he's had a crush on for at least half the year already, and the one of the only students in the class that knows what they're doing here. Guanlin envies him for his brains, but can't stop staring because of his handsome looks.

He’s only spoken to Jihoon once, and that was to ask him if he could borrow a pencil. And, like a lovestruck teen in a cheesy comedy flick, he never returned that pencil, because it was _Jihoon’s_ and it reminded Guanlin of him.

Cute cheeks, a bright smile, soft silky hair… He's so cute, Guanlin thinks… And totally out of his league.

Jihoon, the most loved kid in their grade. Flower boy status with hundreds of confessions from girls every week… Guanlin doesn't have a chance.. Even in the slim chance that Jihoon even likes men, he's pretty sure it wouldn't be him anyways.

Seonho suggesting that Jihoon tutors him… _Yeah right,_ Guanlin thinks.

“You don't have to get tutored, then,” Seonho says, relaxing in his seat. It's a little hard to hear him over all the chatter in the room, but Guanlin still hears him and furrows his brows in response.

“What--? Then what's the point?”

“Well--” Seonho says with a childish grin. “How about some extra credit?”

Guanlin raises a brow. “Extra credit?”

Seonho just nods, smiling at the other boy. “Right, Mr. Kim is allowing extra credit for everyone who goes to his night gaze later tonight. You should go. Jihoon will be there~”

At his words, Guanlin frowns at him again. “Not that it's important, but why? He's probably got a perfect grade, why does he need extra credit--”

“He's helping out.”

Ah, that sounds about right…. Truthfully, Guanlin doesn't want to attend some silly stargazing event for extra credit. But the low D he’s got us just begging to be raised, even if it's just by a few percentage points, and if it means seeing Park Jihoon for just a few extra hours…

Maybe Guanlin doesn't mind after all.

“Are you going?” Guanlin turns to Seonho again, and the other male merely scrunches his nose.

“Me? Do I look like I need extra credit?” To prove his point, he shoves his paper in Guanlin’s face, and Guanlin only shoves it away, whining in response.

“Please? I won't know anyone there, it’ll be awkward--”

“So? It's the perfect opportunity to get to talk to your crush for the first time in your life. Maybe you can impress him with how little you know about astronomy--” Seonho jokes, but Guanlin doesn't laugh. “Aish, I’m kidding… But no, I’m not going.”

“Please?” Guanlin begs again. “I’ll buy you chicken after class.”

At that, Seonho’s brow raises, obviously intrigued, and Guanlin knows that he's got him right where he wants him. The look in his eye tells him so.

“Aish… Fine,” Seonho says with a sigh. “Now turn around! Mr. Kim is about to start the lecture.”

Guanlin only laughs, ruffling Seonho’s hair before facing forward in his seat. He hides his paper in one of his folders because the ‘F’ on the top is starting to haunt him. When he looks over, a few rows down, Park Jihoon is sitting there with his nose already buried in his notes, just before he looks up at the chalkboard to take even more notes. Cute, Guanlin thinks and smiles to himself.

Guanlin thinks he’ll probably be staring at Jihoon tonight more than he stares at any star.

-

Seonho doesn't show up for stargazing later that night.

He goes with Guanlin after school to get chicken (Seonho eats most of it, Guanlin is too caught up on the idea of spending time with Park Jihoon to even think about his appeitite), and when he's done, he tells him that he needs to go home to pick something up, and that he’ll meet Guanlin at the school 10 minutes before the event begins.

But it's a few minutes after 8 already, and still, there's no signs of Seonho, only a few other students up on the rooftop chatting with Mr. Kim, waiting for the event to begin.

Guanlin tries to text him, but there's no response. Frustrated, he shoves his phone in his pocket. It's not too late to go home, right?

Yeah. He’ll just go home.

With his hands shoved into his pockets, Guanlin turns on his heel, ready to leave, and right away, he smacks into another body, the sudden force surprising him as he takes a few steps backwards.

There's a moment where Guanlin can't see a thing, only white sheets of paper falling elegantly to the concrete, floating down in a mess upon the floor. But then he looks up, and he's met with big brown flustered eyes, red cheeks and slightly mused and messy light brown hair, parted lips that look up at Guanlin in surprise.

Park Jihoon.

Guanlin just knocked an entire stack of paper out of his hands.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I should've paid more attention--” Jihoon apologizes first, already scrambling to the floor to collect the papers that have flown from his hands, already threatening to blow off the roof with the wind that's stirring. It takes a few moments for Guanlin to recover from his shock before he's actually getting to his knees too, helping the other boy pick up the mess he's made. He hates himself for being so clumsy.

“Ah, it's not your fault,” Guanlin shakes his head, collecting as many papers as he can. When there's nothing left, he stands again, holds his hand out to Jihoon without really thinking about it. It's just being polite, mannerisms that are expected of anyone, but when Jihoon looks up at him and smiles warmly, takes his hand to help himself up, Guanlin feels the heat rush to his cheeks and sees sparks fly when he holds his hand. He's so damn cringey, but he can't help it.

When Jihoon is finally standing again, Guanlin hands over the papers he's gathered, and the other male offers him another bright smile as he takes them. “Thank you,” he says happily. “I’m Park Jihoon, by the way. Are you here for the extra credit?”

It's not like Guanlin doesn't know his crush’s name by now, but being formally introduced like this (finally), Guanlin is grateful, and can't help but to smile brightly, despite the circumstances. “Ah, I’m Guanlin… We’ve never really talked before, but.. I’ve seen you in class a lot. And yeah, I’m here for the extra credit…” he speaks quietly, almost like he's afraid he’ll stutter or say something silly to Jihoon by mistake. Jihoon’s smile has him totally whipped, trying not to smile like a fool himself as a result.

“Oh?” Jihoon raises a brow. “Then here, you'll need one of these--” He hands Guanlin one of the papers, and when he looks down at it, he sees that it's a worksheet that he's expected to fill out by tomorrow morning for the extra credit. Great.

“Oh.. thanks…” Guanlin says, bringing himself to smile despite the worksheet putting a damper on his mood.

“You're welcome!” Jihoon nods. “If you need anything else tonight, let me know. I’m helping Mr. Kim out tonight, so I'm sure I’ll be useful.”

And then he winks. Park Jihoon _winks_ at him, and Guanlin’s heart practically jumps out of his chest. He's left speechless as the other walks away, handing the worksheet out to the other students in the group.

Guanlin just watches him, dumbfounded for a moment before he finally comes to his senses. Curious, he peers down at the worksheet, and it's quite simple, he thinks.

_Name three constellations we discussed tonight._

_Talk about how one of those constellations got it’s name._

_What was your favorite part of the night?_

“Going home…” Guanlin mutters to himself. These are easy questions, he thinks, and he's pretty sure he can just do them tomorrow before class.

But he stays anyways. Just in case he isn't able to write about the three constellations they looked at, or can't come up with a proper favorite part of the night.

Definitely not because of Park Jihoon.

The lesson starts not long after that; Mr. Kim has one large telescope pointed towards the sky, and it's pretty inconvenient. There's twenty of them at the least, and Guanlin doesn't really want to take turns using it with all of them. And out here on the roof in the brightness of the city, the stars are… Dull. After a while, he doesn't even bother to look up at the sky anymore, just jots down some notes here and there that will help him with his write-up later on.

In his boredom, he glances around. Most students are actively participating, checking out the stars through the telescope, talking amongst themselves every so often. Guanlin doesn't know most of them, so he opts for staying as far away from the crowd as possible, scanning the rooftop until his eyes land on Jihoon, standing at the edge of the crowd and listening to Mr. Kim, just like everyone else.

Except he really isn't like everyone else.

He looks really pretty like this, with his cheeks stained red from the cold air, and his hands just peeking from the holes of his sweater. Guanlin thinks that the stars in the sky don't even measure up to him; he's far too beautiful and far too gorgeous to compare. Guanlin really can't stop staring, and that's going to be problem he realizes, fingers grazing over the paper in his hands.

And then, as he's watching him, Jihoon looks over too, finally noticing Guanlin’s gaze. Caught red-handed, he freezes on the spot, unable to look away despite the embarrassed feeling that slowly starts to settle in his chest. He had been caught staring— _Jihoon is probably going to think I’m a total weirdo now--_

Guanlin loses it after that. He looks away and tries to hide the redness in his cheeks and pretends to scribble some notes on the back of his paper. Maybe he’ll just not look anymore. At least, not for the rest of the night.

He listens instead, or at least, _tries_ to listen, as Mr. Kim drags on and on about origin stories of the stars. Truthfully, Guanlin doesn't see the appeal of it all, and the urge to go home him just grows stronger and stronger every moment.

But then he feels a gentle tapping on his shoulder, and when he turns around, Park Jihoon is standing there beside him, a mischievous look upon that cute face of his.

Guanlin doesn't even get to ask him what's up, because before he can say a word, Jihoon shushes him, pressing a finger to his own lips and dragging him away. They exit the roof together, and Guanlin finds himself tightening his grip on Jihoon’s arm, like if he lets go, he'll somehow lose him.

Eventually, Jihoon leads him to the school parking lot, and he's ushering him into the passenger seat of his car. Guanlin thinks he should be worried; he hardly knows Jihoon, yet here he is, practically _kidnapping_ him, but he doesn't mind one bit. Though he's confused, he voluntarily steps into the car, fastening his seatbelt and keeping his eyes on the road as Jihoon starts to drive off.

They're somewhere completely unfamiliar to Guanlin when he finally decides to speak up, clearing his thread and looking over at Jihoon. “Um… Where are you taking me?”

Jihoon blinks at him in surprise, then looks back to the dark road ahead of him. There's literally nothing but trees around them, and Guanlin becomes increasingly worried that the older really is going to take him somewhere where he can kill him, dispose of his body without anyone ever finding it--

“Stargazing,” Jihoon simply replies. “You can't see stars well enough on that roof, there's way too much light pollution.”

This time, Guanlin blinks back, furrowing his brow at the other. “Stargazing?”

Jihoon laughs sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Ah, sorry, I should've told you before I forced you to come with me…”

Guanlin shakes his head. “Ah, no, it's okay, I don't mind..” His voice is quiet, but he feels his heart beat quickly again. Had Jihoon really stolen him away just to go stargazing? Just the two of them? It sounds horribly romantic, and he doesn't want to get his hopes up, but..

“I don't know how Mr. Kim expects anyone to get a grade in astronomy when that's the sky he's showing them…” Jihoon trails off, and Guanlin notices the car slowing a little, as he pulls into a little clearing of land. It's bare, and he feels absolutely isolated from the city. Surrounding them is a sea of trees, and it's almost intimidating.

Jihoon stops the car then reaches into the backseat, tossing a blanket in Guanlin's direction. “Take this, you'll need it. It gets cold here.”

Then the older boy gets out of the car, heading over to Guanlin’s side and helping him out. He means to thank him, but before it even crosses his mind to do so, the sight before him catches his eye, and it renders him breathless, speechless as his eyes go wide in awe.

Guanlin’s always lived in the city, and to him, the city lights are beautiful, fluorescent lights incandescent, and illuminating the skies. But this… This is a different type of beauty. The stars above him are sprinkled in the sky, in clusters, and in little specks of white. He can see galaxies and shooting stars, the entire universe laid out in front of him. The sight before him makes Mr. Kim’s little set-up on the roof look cheap.

Beside him, Jihoon gently squeezes his forearm. He had almost forgotten about the other boy, but when he sees him again, the smile on his face expands, stretching wide over his lips. “Jihoon-hyung, this is…”

“It's gorgeous, right? Can you believe that the other kids are missing out on this?”

Guanlin snorts in response, looking back at the skies before him. “Shame you can't fit them all in your car, right?”

Jihoon laughs, and again, it brings his attention back to him. He smiles fondly at the other boy before sliding his hand down to squeeze at his hand, interlocking their fingers. If Jihoon minds, he doesn't show it, smiling back at him. Guanlin’s never been more in love with the boy beside him than in this moment.

“Thank you,” Guanlin mumbles shyly, looking away, at the ground, then at the sky again.

It's silent for a moment; the two of them just stand there, holding hands and gaze at the sky together. For now, there's no extra credit assignment, and Guanlin just feels happiness bursting in his chest.

And then, Jihoon speaks, his voice quiet, breathy. “You know, a little chick told me you have a crush on me.”

That catches Guanlin’s attention, and he blinks suddenly at the other. Chick?

 _Seonho_.

Guanlin rolls his eyes, shaking his head a little. “I’m going to kill that kid…” he mutters to himself. Beside him, Jihoon laughs.

“Is that true?”

Ah… Guanlin hadn't been expecting it to come to this. Of course, it all seems too perfect; right now it feels like they're the only two people in the universe. The sky above them is beautiful, and Jihoon is even _more_ beautiful, with the stars shining in his eyes as he looks up at him. It's the perfect time to confess, Guanlin thinks. But his cheeks still feel hot, and he's too afraid to say it.

He purses his lips, and speechlessly, he nods. “Yeah… Yeah, it's true..”

Suddenly he feels exposed. His biggest secret is out in the open, and to the one person he had most wanted to keep it from. Still, he's hopeful, if the hand in his is any indication of how Jihoon feels. He watches a bashful smile appear on Jihoon’s face as he looks down shyly, nodding in response.

“Good… ‘Cause I like you too.”

And then Guanlin’s heart skips a beat.

“I know we don't talk a lot, but… I've always thought you were really cute? And my friends teased me a lot because I would talk about you a lot. Truthfully, I’m surprised Woojin never said anything to you…”

Guanlin can't believe his ears. Park Jihoon thinks he's cute, and talks to his friends about him. He's dreaming… Right?

He feels Jihoon’s thumb rub over his knuckles, and Guanlin can't keep himself from smiling now.

“I think you're cute too. And um… I'm probably going to kick Seonho’s ass the next time I see him, but… yeah. Aigoo, I’m going crazy.”

Guanlin shakes his head, as if it'll help calm his nerves, and Jihoon laughs at him, reaching up and squeezing his cheeks playfully. “You're adorable… Can I consider this our first date then? So I don't have to ask you on another one?”

At this, Guanlin snorts, shaking his head in response. “That's totally cheating. You didn't even ask, you just kidnapped me--”

“You didn't resist!”

And then they're both giggling happily; Guanlin feels elated and ecstatic. This moment doesn't feel real, but he has to remind himself that it is, that Park Jihoon is actually standing in front of him, has just confessed that he returns his feelings for him.

Once the laughter dies down, there's a little silence. It's a little awkward, but Guanlin still smiles fondly at the other, Jihoon doing the same. “You planned this all out, didn't you? What would you have done if I hadn't shown up tonight?”

“Then it would've been a shame,” Jihoon says. “Maybe I would've taken another cute underclassmen to this totally romantic spot and confessed to them--”

Guanlin chuckles, and then smacks his arm playfully.

“Kidding--!” Jihoon laughs, bringing his hands down to hold Guanlin’s again. “I’ll take you on a proper date soon, though. Promise.”

“Okay… Sounds good to me.”

It sounds too good to be true. Guanlin feels like he's using all his of his good luck right now, and a part of him feels like all of this will disappear when he wakes up tomorrow morning. But that's a problem he’ll deal with when the time arises.

For now, he just follows Jihoon as he leads him to the back of his car. They lean against the trunk with a blanket wrapped snuggle around the both of them, and together, they watch the stars as they twinkle in the sky above them.

And when Jihoon tilts his face towards him and stands on his tippy toes to kiss him, Guanlin closes his eyes and smiles and presses his lips against his, thanking all of his lucky stars (and maybe Yoo Seonho) for this moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering, jihoon helps guanlin with his extra credit so he gets a good grade at the end :') 
> 
> anyways that's it orz hope you enjoyed.
> 
> talk to me on twitter: http://twitter.com/wannabyui


End file.
